Circle City Cemetery
The Circle City Cemetery is the primary cemetery for Circle City and its surrounding areas. It is the most commonly referenced and visited location within the Endless Elsewhere stories, be it as a hideaway for monsters, a location for otherworldly experimentation, or any number of other occurrences. Characters Interred in Circle City Cemetery The following characters have been interred in Circle City Cemetery: * Rex Benton * Thaddeus Boone * Oliver Dynes' father * Jonas Gentry's wife * Dr. Frederick Hardesty * Jacquelyn Isley-Pendergast * Ka-Phenotep * Violet's husband/Violet's grandfather * 'Charlie Winston '(While a gravestone exists for Winston, his body has never been found there.) References The Circle City Cemetery is appears or is referenced in the following Endless Elsewhere stories: The Strangely Undying While mourning at his wife's gravesite in Circle City Cemetery, the Widower happens upon a group of grave robbers attempting to steal the contents of a grave marked 'Charlie Winston.' The Widower draws his guns to frighten them off and the ensuing gunfight damages the large angel statue. "The Music Box" Grieving the loss of his father, Oliver Dynes stumbles into the Circle City Cemetery, only to hear the dead beginning to rattle in their graves. He later encounters Dr. Frederick Hardesty, who intimates to Dynes that the nature of the supernatural phenomena he encountered was the result of an invention - the Music Box. Terrified, Dynes switches off the machine and escapes with it. "The Thin Place" A war widow desperately desiring to see her husband again visits his gravesite, where she happens upon two men - the nebbish German inventor, Dr. Frederick Hardesty and the heroic and mysterious American Rex Benton. Hardesty promises to show her the spirit of her departed husband with his invention, the Lantern, but when the spirit reveals itself to be false, Benton puts a stop to the proceedings and rescues the widow as Hardesty escapes. The Novelty tracks a dead-eater to Circle City Cemetery in The Novelty.]] After finding the manuscript of The Merely Mortal, Violet begins reading it in the Circle City Cemetery, where she meets Rex Benton, who wishes her well before vanishing completely. Later, after she has fully embraced her destiny as the Novelty, Violet reads a story in the Circle City Chronicle, which tells of a series of grave robberies at the Circle City Cemetery. Tracing the robberies to their source, she tracks down and kills a dead-eater who had been feasting on the disinterred. The Lantern Prior to the events of The Novelty, ''Ryan Tolliver, a groundskeeper at Circle City Cemetery, uncovers the titular Lantern from the disinterred grave of Dr. Frederick Hardesty, the final grave defiled by the dead-eater. "The Red Mass" After hearing about Ryan Tolliver and his Lantern on ''Circle City Supernatural, Violet enlists his help in bringing down a splinter cell of the Boonies cult who are gathering to perform a red mass ritual. Violet first approaches Tolliver as he is working as a groundskeeper at the Circle City Cemetery, tending to the grave of Rex Benton. The Roman uses his monocular to espy Carolyn Pelfrey in The Roman.]] Det. Alex Heaney tracks Boonies cult remnant and person of interest Carolyn Pelfrey while she visits the Circle City Cemetery in an effort to call forth the spirit of cult leader Thaddeus Boone in order to reattempt the red mass ritual which failed the previous year. "The Acolytes" After surviving a shootout in Joe's Diner orchestrated by a demon-possessed Carolyn Pelfrey, Detectives Alex Heaney and Keith Sorrels pursue Pelfrey to Circle City Cemetery, where they unwittingly uncover the missing bodies from the dead-eater's grave robberies years before. Later, after the police have left, cemetery groundskeeper Ryan Tolliver encounters Pelfrey, scared and still possessed, and - with extreme reservations - agrees to help her. The Should-Not-Be scopes out Circle City Cemetery in The Should-Not-Be.]] While Ryan Tolliver remains a fugitive following the events of "The Demoniac," Montgomery 'Monty' Redding - in the employ of Dr. Frederick Hardesty - scopes out Circle Cemetery for any signs of the former groundskeeper. He also informs Hardesty that his grave is "looking real nice." "The Supernatural City" During her call to in to Circle City Supernatural, Violet reaches out to Ryan Tolliver and tells him to meet her in the same spot they first met, which the audience knows is the grave of Rex Benton in the Circle City Cemetery. Before she can finish, however, Ray Kadera, the host of the show, disconnects her call. "The Invoked" After hearing her request on Circle City Supernatural, Ryan Tolliver meets Violet at the grave of Rex Benton in the Circle City Cemetery, where the two catch up and share information regarding the activities and future of the Boonies cult and the fallout from the possessed Carolyn Pelfrey's activities. "The Unclosing Eye" awaits the arrival of Carolyn Pelfrey in Circle City Cemetery in The Unclosing Eye.]] Looking for a clue that might help him uncover a book stolen by a fanatical former member of the Boonies cult, Keith Sorrels - now a private investigator - meets Carolyn Pelfrey in the Circle City Cemetery, where she gives him the name of Sylvester Jurgen.